Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Outsiders
by memmek10k
Summary: Leonardo is on his way to Donatello and April's wedding. Karaii tags along and things get interesting.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Outsiders

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles, or DC comics, except some original characters. Because they belong to DC comics, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I will not profit from this fiction.

This world will combine elements from 2003's and the 2012 versions of the Ninja Turtles as well as Teen Titans and Young Justice. This Universe is called T-world 21.

Chapter 1: Wedding and Memories

A private plane flew over Japan towards New York City, while a giant green turtle looked outside watching land become sea. Moments passed and Leonardo pulls out a notebook and begins writing.

_My name is Leonardo Hamato, a lot's happen to my brothers and I over the years. But I guess that__'s__ what this journal is for, to record my life.. It was Master Splinter's wish that we never forget what he taught us, and since Donnie and April are getting married this weekend why not start in a tangible way. _

"Leonardo, mistress Karai wishes to speak with you." a Foot Soldier said breaking Leonardo from his concentration. Putting his notebook away, Leonardo went to see what his boss wanted. Upon entering the private section of the plane. Seeing that Karai was still typing away at her laptop he waited patiently for her to finish.

"Leonardo, how long have we known each other?" Karai asked suddenly, breaking eye contact from her laptop and giving it to Leonardo.

"About three years... why?"

"The reason why is simple, I wish to be your date to April's Wedding." Karai said confidently making Leonardo have a puzzled look, he always had feelings for Karai which was why after the deaths of their fathers, they became a comfort to one another. But he also knew that she came with him to New York on Foot business.

"You wish to know why?" she asked as Leonardo nodded. "I thought it would be oblivious Leonardo, I feel the same way as you do." Karai said softly grasping Leonardo's hand into hers, bringing a smile to his face leaning in for their first kiss.

Hours later the plane landed on top of Hamato Tech. With Donatello meeting his brother inside his office while Karai attended to Foot clan business.

"So what's it like working for the Foot, Leo?" Donatello asked walking over to his desk

"It's Great, it pays well, um I just got into a relationship with Karai." Leo said nervously unsure of how his younger brother would handle the new, remembering the last time one of his brothers had heard him mention anything positive about Karai.

"Leo, I'm not **him**, I'm Donatello and if anyone can get Karai to be a good person its you. I for one am happy for you." Don smiled reassuringly at his older brother. "Speaking of Karai, would it be too much trouble to ask if she could investigate a stolen shipment for me?"

"I'll ask her."

"Thanks, Leo, so I guess I'll be seeing the two of you at the Rehearsal Dinner tomorrow then?" asked Donatello, showing his older brother the problem stolen shipment to Wayne enterprises .

"Yeah I guess you will." Leonardo replied with a smirk on his face and walked out the door switching on his human Exo suit.

Later at the Foot Headquarters Leonardo sat on his bed and began to write where he left off .

_ Well I guess the first event I should put in here from my past is how I came to be. _

_M__y brothers and I use to be baby turtles until __we were found in the sewers by __a mutated __Hamato Yoshi. __Or as we called him __Master Splinter__. __Growing up in the sewers with three brothers all of which couldn't be more different from one another, Mikey __was into superhero__es, __Don__nie__ were into machines and Raphael loved thinking of sarcastic things to say. __While I was into __everything Japanese- mostly anime and ninja training  
>But Master forced us to cover each others weakness by the time I turned 16, my brothers had found out that Shredder or Oroku Saki, was responsible for our Master's mutation and the rape and death of Tang Shen our Master's wife. Karai came about mid way into our war with the Oroku Saki. I first saw her- Karai-when Master Splinter and I got into an argument over <strong>his<strong> behavior. I was on a rooftop when I saw her looking down at a some kind of store. thinking that she just might be a cat burglar but on a closer view. well lets just say it was well I guess.. love at first. Months after our first encounter, the shredder created a device to wipe out all Turtle existence. Karai wasn't thrilled about the possibility of me dying. Now i know why - even back then she loved me. But what stunned Master Splinter and my brothers the most was she took the shredder's life. and claimed ownership of the entire Foot Clan, and swore that the vendetta was lifted. (date of entry: March, 3-2016)  
><em>

Putting away his diary, Leo got ready in bed when his T-phone started to go off.

"Hello." Leo replied answering the caller.

"Leo It's me Raph, I know things between us were never easy, But I just wanted to say... I'm Sorry." Leo was at a loss for words because of his younger brother was never one for apologies. with confusion all over Leonardo's face he did what a responsible older brother would do.

"I forgive you.. Raph." Leo replied a little confused.

"Leo...you don't know how happy i am right now to hear that."

'hey bro if you don't mind me asking why did you call to say you're sorry?" Leo asked hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds but he need to know why his younger brother was making an attempt on their relationship.

"Well Leo.. I know what its like to walk a mile or two in your shoes." the smile on Leo's face couldn't get any bigger as the two turtle brothers talked about relationships and what they've been up to in the past year. Apparently Mikey and Raphael left earth because they were chosen by green rings made out of pure will to be part of a peacekeeping, guardians of the universe. but when word spread from Hal Jordan that their brother Donnie was getting married well he begged and pleaded with the guardians to let both of them to see their brother's wedding but it took Hal Jordan to actually convince them to do so.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please click that comment box let me know what you think even if It's "You suck go taking a writing class." but please tell me what I can do better next time.<p>

Proof readers note: Hello, this is WhiteShoeQueen here. I have changed some grammatical errors and other mistakes so that you can enjoy the best version of this story. Thank you.


End file.
